Save My Heart
by CoriHoran
Summary: Cori is a 19 year-old girl who gets to live her life with her idols, One Direction
1. Note

**Hey guys. So I'm sorry I am not able to post very often. The internet at my house sucks and it can be extremely annoying. I promise I have more written (like 3 more chapters). I'm actually on my mom's computer so this is it for now but I will try my computer later today. Please keep the reviews coming! 3**

** -CoriHoran**


	2. note2

Hey so I'm going to take the story down for a day or two so I can make some edits…I started reading it again and noticed too many mistakes! So it will be back up by Monday at the latest


	3. Preface

Hi. My name is Corinne Jobco, but everyone just calls me Cori. I'm 19 years-old and I'm from Georgia but I moved to Texas right before my junior year of high school. Truthfully, I hated it, but it got better as the days went.

Theatre and color guard are a huge part of my life. For those who don't know what color guard is, we are the people on the football field during half-time spinning flags, rifles, and sometimes sabres, or swords. We make the marching band show pretty. And just so you don't offend one of us, color guard IS a sport. We get more injured, although usually minor, than most sports, we just look cute doing it.

Now I know this is short, that's why it's a preface. I just thought you should know something about me before I started the story. This is the story of my life with the five most amazing boys ever.

-Cori 3

"To live a creative life, we must lose our fear of being wrong." –Unknown

"I'd like to be more approachable, not less weird." –Unknown


	4. I

"Hey, Sarah! Did I get any mail?" I ask my roommate as I walk in the room.

"Um, ya. Something from some company downtown. It's on the table," she replies.

I walk over to the table and pick up the envelope that she set aside from all her pen-pal letters. I look at it, hoping it's a letter from Cenica Records. I've been waiting for anything from them for weeks.

"Sarah, do you know what this is?" I say, trying to hold my excitement and fear in.

"No, I just looked to see who it was for."

"This is a letter from Cenica Records. Remember, the people I auditioned for to perform at their big party," I say as I see the confusion on her face.

She runs over, now understanding the importance, as I turn to open it. I'm so excited and scared, I'm shaking. I open the envelope with trembling hands:

_Congratulations, Corinne. You_

_have been selected to perform _

_at our black and white_

_masquerade ball on _

_Friday, July 20, 2012._

_Please come by the studio by_

_Thursday, July 19, 2012_

_to discuss the details._

_Sincerely,_

_Travis Cenica_

I am barley able to finish reading the letter I am so excited. I am going to sing in front of people for money. Something I have never done before. I am so excited I am literally jumping off the walls. It's late, so I figure it's a good time to go to sleep. I need to calm down, though. Maybe if I watch some TV. I turn on the TV and flip the channels. I stop on _ICarly_ because it's a rerun of the _IGo One Direction _episode. About halfway through the show I fall asleep.


	5. II

When I wake up, its 9:30 A.M. Then I realize what day it is. It's the Wednesday before the event. I didn't realize how close to the date it is. I have nothing better to do today, so I figure I'll go downtown to the studio. Plus if I have to go shopping, I have a day to do so.

I get up and get dressed. I figure I should look nice so I put on my favorite dress and heels. I go to the kitchen to get some food.

After I've eaten, I head off to work. I work as a waitress in a small karaoke café right inside town. Once I clock out, I head further into town to go meet the people at Cenica Records.

I arrive at the studio, and when I walk in I'm awestruck. After about a minute, I snap out of it and make my way to the front desk.

"Hello. Welcome to Cenica Records. How can I help you?" the lady asks.

"I'm Corinne Jobco. I'm here to discuss the details about Friday's event," I say, very sheepishly.

"Okay, here's your pass. Take the elevator to the 7th floor. Someone will be there to meet you."

"Thank you."

I make my way to the elevator and up to the 7th floor. When the doors open again there is a man standing there. I recognize him from the audition. His name is Travis Cenica…the CEO of the company.

"Hello, Corinne. Nice to see you again," he says with a smile. He is tall with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks to be about 25 or so, but I can never tell.

"Please, call me Cori. Nice to see you, too."

"Shall we?" he asks as he turns to head back to his office. Which, it turns out, is the entire floor.

"So let's get to business. Do you know what you're going to sing yet? We need to inform the band so they can learn the music."

"I only got the letter yesterday, so I haven't given it much thought," I reply, but truthfully I've been thinking about it since the audition. I just don't want to sound desperate.

"Well then let's figure it out."

Once we start to talk about music, Travis starts to relax and open up, less business like. After about an hour we had come up with a complete set list. By the end of the meeting we had discussed clothing, pay, and my schedule. When I leave its dark outside, so I head home and get some rest.


	6. III

I wake up to a sunny day outside. I get up and go to work. Before I go, though, I ask Sarah to come shopping with me for the event. I get off around 2:00 when Sarah picks me up outside the café and we make our way to the mall.

"Travis said he would pay for everything as long as he had a say in it," I tell Sarah as we walk into the mall.

"Well that's good. You get new stuff for free!" I nod in agreement as we walk into the first store. "So how will he have a say if he's not here?"

"I have his number. I'm supposed to text him everything I try on."

We spend our day trying on dresses, shoes, and mask, texting all our favorites to Travis. He say he wants me to really stand out at the black and white ball, so he picks a very flattering, pink cocktail dress, some strappy black heels, and a mask covered in music notes.

We buy everything and go home. Sarah is exhausted after our fun day out, so she goes straight to bed. I'm tired, too, but I figure I should go over my schedule for tomorrow.

_9:00 A.M. – meet the band at the venue_

_9:30 A.M.-11:30 A.M. – rehearsal with the band_

_11:30 A.M.-12:30 P.M. – lunch break_

_12:30 P.M.-6:30 P.M. – rehearsal with the band_

_6:30 P.M.-7:30 P.M. – dinner break_

_7:30 P.M.-8:50 P.M. – get ready_

_9:00 P.M. – party _

It's a long day but I think it will pay off. I call my boss at the café to make sure that I'm good for tomorrow, and then I go to sleep.


	7. IV

The next thing I know I'm at the event and _everything _is going wrong. My dress rips, my heel breaks, the band knows none of the songs. Everyone leaves very early. I'm freaking out when I hear a gunshot, I guess I was that bad, and everything goes black.

Finally I wake up. It was just a dream, but today's the day. I get up and get ready for the long day. I grab my things and head out the door.

As I approach the venue, my heart starts to race. I can't tell if its nerves or excitement. I walk into the large white building to find a huge ballroom with a pearly dance floor and an amazing stage in front of me. That's where I'll be all night. I see the band setting up on stage. There are tables and chairs scattered everywhere in stacks.

I walk up to the stage to meet the band. It's a group of five guys. They say they've been playing together forever. If we stick to the schedule, we have about 30 minutes to get to know each other, but we only us about 10. So we go ahead and get started. By the time lunch comes rolling around, we've made it through a few songs and we are having so much fun.

For lunch we walk down the street to a deli. I get to know the boys better. The two guitarists are twins, John and Tony. Their personalities remind me of Fred and George Weasley from _Harry Potter_. The bass player's name is Sam, who is very calm and collected. The piano player, who is very smart but still wild and fun, is named Kenny. Finally, the drummer's name is Stevie. He is wild and crazy. Before we know it it's time to go back.

When we get there, people have started prepping for the party. We jump up on stage and get back to work. Once 7:30 comes, we have finished the entire set list and a few other songs they knew how to play. We are ready so we leave to get changed. The record company has sent someone to do my hair and makeup, which I'm grateful for.


	8. V

The night went great. Nothing terrible happened and everyone loved us. I wake up the next morning insanely tired, but I know I have to get to work.

I'm tired, but in a good mood. I figure when I get home I can go outside and spin. It's been too long. I spend my first hour at work thinking about spinning my neglected equipment. The clink the flag makes, the snap of the strap on the rifle, and the pain coming from the blade of the sabre when I catch them. It's relaxing.

Suddenly I realize there are now people at one of my tables. As I walk over to take their order I realize that One Direction is at the café and at my table. I start to fan girl but decide it might be a bad idea. I come back with their food, giving it to them by name.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" I ask, like a good waitress would.

"Actually, could you sing for us?" Louis asks.

"Um, what?" I've never had this request before. I usually just get that they need more to drink or a condiment that's not on the table. This feels really weird.

"Your friend told us to ask you to sing for us," Zayn says calmly.

"Can you, please?" Louis asks as he puts on a puppy dog face.

"I guess so…" I reply hesitantly. It's almost to the bridge of _Moves Like Jagger_ by Maroon 5, so I decide to sing that.

"You wanna know, how to make me smile, take control on me just for the night…"

Once I finish, I look at the boys. There is a look of happiness and astonishment on their faces.

"Well if you need anything else, just call my name," I say with a smile, but all I want to do is get away as fast as possible. After I walk away, I try not to look back at the table, but I know I'm going to have to go back soon to give them their checks.

A few minutes pass by when I hear the karaoke DJ announce that we have some participants. I hear the beginning of What Makes You Beautiful. As soon as Liam starts to sing I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find Niall offering his hand and a mic. I take both and he leads me toward the stage. On our way up he tells me to sing the chorus with them. We make it to the stage just in time to sing.

"Sing Zayn's part," Niall whispers to me after we finish the chorus. I'm hesitant at first, but I feel at home once I start to sing.

We finish the song and I'm on cloud nine. All of a sudden the boys are on one knee.

"Will," Liam starts.

"You," follows Harry.

"Come," says Zayn.

"On," Niall pursues.

"Tour," Louis says goofily.

"With us?" Niall finishes.

I'm about to cry I'm so happy. Unable to speak, I nod my head yes. They jump up and tackle me with hugs.

As we get off stage Louis says, "Go get your things. You're coming with us."


	9. VI

We drive back to my apartment so I can get my things for tour. I run in (literally) and almost knock Sarah over as she comes out the door. She runs in behind me, looking worried. Then she sees me packing and smiling.

"Whats going on?"

"One…Direction…asked me…to…go…on tour…with them," I choke out in between breaths.

"What?" She once a looks confused.

"One Direction asked me to…"

"No,no. I got that much, but how, and… and when?" she stumbles out.

"They came to the café, heard me sing and asked me! We are leaving today!" I almost shout as I shove clothes in a suitcase.

"Well then let's get you packed!" she says as she starts to help me.

A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I run over and open it to find Niall.

"Hey, come on in, I'm almost ready." I run into my room, grab my packed suitcase, and run back out. "Sarah, this is Niall. Niall, this is my roommate Sarah."

"Nice to meet you," he say as he shakes her hand. Then he turns to me, "Can I take that for you? We need to get going."

"Sure, I'll be right down."

"Okay," he says as he takes my stuff and heads to the car.

I turn to Sarah, who is crying. I'm not sure if it's because she is going to miss me or because she just met Niall.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," I say, almost scared to leave.

"Only for a little while. You better call me and tell me every detail," she says, still crying.

"I will." I turn to leave. I know if I stay any longer I'll start to cry, too.

I jump in the car and we start to drive to the airport. I'm sad for the first few minutes of the ride. The boys sense this and try to cheer me up. By the time we get to the airport, I'm still crying, but I'm not sad anymore. Now it's because I can't stop laughing at Louis!

We get on the plane and Niall ushers me to a pair of seats next to each other. Zayn sits in a seat across from us and the other three sit further up.

"So where are we headed?" They never told me so I figured I'd ask.

"Actually we are on vacation for a few months. So we are headed home. You can stay with one of us," Niall says smiling. I can tell he is excited to see his family.

We talk for the next few hours. We will stop in Ireland first, where Niall and I will get off. Eventually, I fall asleep on his shoulder. Louis thought it was so cute he took a picture and tweeted it when we landed.


	10. VII

Niall and I get in a car and start to drive to his dad's house. During the drive, Niall tells me about the first time he saw me.

"So, was that you at the Cenica Record party?" he asks.

"Ya, you were there?" I had no idea. Then again, I didn't know who anyone was with all the masks.

"It's the only reason we were in town. I knew the first time I heard you that you were different. I made the boys stay longer so we could find you. We got lucky finding you the next day."

"No one has ever done anything like that for me. So you gave up a day of your vacation…just to find me?" I can't believe he would do that.

"Ya…" he says shyly.

We drive the rest of the way blasting music and having fun. Once we get there, Niall's dad is already lingering outside, waiting for his son to get home. Niall gets out of the car first and his dad's face just lights up. Then he sees me and a look of confusion crosses his face. He turns back to Niall and greets him with a huge hug. After a moment he turns to me.

"Hello, I'm Bobby Horan. And you are?"He asks, shaking my hand.

"Oh, I'm Corinne Jobco, but please just call me Cori," I say pleasantly.

"Dad, how about we go inside and I'll tell you the whole story," Niall says as he pushes us inside.

Niall explains the last two days to his dad with a little bit of my input. Once he finishes, Bobby says, "Well, she is welcome here."

We go out to get our stuff out of the car and take it to our rooms. Once we've set our stuff down I get a quick tour of the house, then we all sit down again and talk for a while.

"After all this boasting about your singing, Cori, I think I need to hear it" Bobby says a little jokingly.

"Oh, God. I'll make you a deal," I respond. "I will only sing if Niall sings with me." I look at Niall. He rolls his eyes at me and gets up to get his guitar, causing Bobby to laugh.

When he comes back, he sits down and starts to play one of the songs I sang at the party. When we finish, Bobby has the same look on his face that the boys had back at the café.

"Wow. Well are you hungry? I can start dinner," he says after the initial shock wears off.

"Sure."

"Sounds great, Dad, thanks." After Bobby leaves the room, Niall turns to me. "Come on. I want to show you something."

I get up and follow him to his room. He grabs a notebook and we sit down on his bed.

"No one has ever seen or heard these. Not even the guys. There weren't really meant for the group," he says as he opens the book, which is full of songs.

"Well, then why show them to me?"

"I told you, you're special."

I feel the butterflies rise in my stomach.

"Will you sing one for me?"

"Well, most of them are duets," he says cautiously.

"Then teach me," I say with a smile.

"What?"

"You said they are duets and I'm 'special'. So teach me a song," I answer, putting air quotes around the word special.

A huge smile runs across his face. I start to learn the songs in the book. We spend our month at his dad's house learning the songs. At the end of the month, Niall helps me pack my things.

"So I figure we can show the songs to the lads at the bungalow," Niall says as we pack.

"Really? Finally ready to show them?"

"Ya. I mean we both know all the songs. Plus, I think I've kept them hidden long enough."

"Well, okay then. Let's do it," I say with a smile. I've really gotten to know Niall over the month and I've really started to like him.

A few hours later we are ready to go. We say goodbye to Bobby and we make our way to the airport. As we take off, I say my goodbyes to Ireland. I hope to see it again soon.


	11. VIII

One by one we all arrive at the bungalow. Harry is the first to arrive, followed by Liam, Zayn, and Louis. Finally Niall and I arrive. It's late by the time we get there. The rest of the boys are sitting outside around a fire. Niall and I set our stuff down and walk out to join them.

As soon as he sees me, Harry jumps up and hugs me. Once he lets go, we sit down. We sit there, talking until midnight. We are all pretty tired by then so Harry shows me to my room and I go to sleep.

I wake up late the next morning. I make my way to the kitchen to find all the boys already there.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Louis shouts as I walk in. I jump and almost fall over, but Niall is right there to catch me.

"Is he always this awake?" I ask Niall groggily as he helps me up.

"Usually, yes," he says, laughing a little.

I sit down and someone passes me some food. I'm still half asleep so I don't see who. I sit there and eat as the boys talk.

Eventually, Liam breaks my silence when he asks, "So what do we want to do today?"

I think about it for a minute. I look outside at the beautiful day and think about the day we left the U.S. I remember wanting to spin. It sounds like a good idea until I realize something. "Damn! I forgot my equipment at home!" I complain, making the boys jump. They all look confused so I explain color guard to them.

"We could have it shipped if you want," Zayn says.

"No, I wouldn't want to be a bother," I say as I try to forget about it.

"Well, personally, I want to see you spin. It sounds awesome," Niall says. He seems really interested.

"Ok, then. I'll ask Sarah to pack it up." Sarah. I totally forgot to call her and tell her everything. I feel bad as I run to my room to grab my phone. I jump on my bed and dial her number.

"Hello?" I hear a groggy voice say.

"Hey, Sarah! Its Cori."

"Dude…do you know what time it is?" I completely forgot about the time difference. We are about 6 hours ahead. That means it's about 4 A.M. back home.

"I am so sorry! I totally forgot! Do you want me to call back later? Cause I can," I feel so bad.

"Nope. I'm awake now. So how's One Direction?"

"_Amazing_! I've spent the last month with Niall. He is so sweet. Plus he taught me a bunch of songs he wrote that no one has ever heard before!"

"Sounds like someone has a crush," she says. I can almost see her winking at me.

"Shut up. But anyways I am actually calling cause I need a favor."

"Okay. What do ya need?

"Can you pack up my equipment and send it to me?"

"Sure. You payin'?"

"Of course. I wouldn't make you do that!"

"Ok then. Talk to you later?"

"Of course. Thank you so much! Bye!"


	12. IX

A week or two later my things arrive. I rip open the box. Sarah even sent me tape. She knows me too well. My silk is really wrinkled after being rolled up for so long. So I take it off the pole and iron it. I am taping it back on as Louis walks into the room.

"Oh, sword!" he shouts when he sees the sabre. He picks it up and starts to play with it. Harry walks in and runs over to grab my rifle. I finish taping my flag and have to wrestle the other pieces from the boys.

"Niall! You wanted to see me spin, right?" I yell as I make my way to the door.

"Ya," he says as he walks into the room.

"Then come open the door please." I could do it myself, but that would involve shifting everything into one hand. He is right here anyway.

We go outside and I set my things down. I pick a song to spin to as I stretch. I wait for everyone to get outside before asking what they want me to spin first. They don't care. I think about it and I remember a routine I did with some friends to one of their songs. I can recall most of the work so I decide to do that. I find the song and hand my iPod to Liam. I set up and tell him to hit play when he is ready.

I finish and they cheer. "Would anyone like to try?" I ask. It could be fun. I soon realize all they want to do is play with the equipment. I roll my eyes as I laugh. I turn to go inside to get some water. I close the fridge and turn around to find Niall standing right behind me. I jump and he once again catches me.

"How many times am I going to have to catch you?"

"Who knows? But don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" I say laughing.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about the songs," he says as we make our way out of the kitchen.

"Oh, ya. We still haven't sung them." I lay down on the couch. Niall lifts my legs up and sits down.

"I know. I'm just nervous."

"Why? They are your friends. They will be supportive no matter what."

"Well tomorrow is our last day here, so how about tonight?

"Sounds good to me."

"Just don't let me back out."

"Never," I say giving him a shove with my foot.

Once the sun starts to fall, Niall and I start a fire. We gather Harry, Liam, Louis, and Zayn. I sit them around the fire while Niall gets his guitar. We start to sing the songs to them. After a few good responses, Niall loosens up and we start to have fun. The boys love the songs. Liam actually suggest that we should sing them for Simon. We stay out there for who knows how long. I fall asleep on Niall's shoulder and he carries me to my room and tucks me in. We leave the next day and head for their flats.


	13. X

I relax at the flat for a few days while the boys go to the studio to record some new songs. I spend the time unpacking, calling Sarah, and watching TV. It gets really boring by about the third day, so I ask to go with them to watch.

I sit back and watch as one by one, they go in and record their part of a song. It started to get funny when they started to goof off. Finally it was Niall's turn. He took my hand and pulled me into the booth. He shows me a song and says they recorded most of it a few days ago, but it's still missing something. I look at the song. It's my favorite of all the songs I learned with Niall.

He hands me a pair of headphones. I think he is going to leave me sitting in there alone and sing. Instead, he stays and sings it with me. We finish and I walk out and I sit down next to Harry. We play back the track with the other tracks behind it.

"It sounds amazing," I say. I'm sure I have a stupid look on my face, but the boys don't seem to notice.

"Yep, and we are going to show it to Simon," Zayn tells me.

"But we might have to hold Niall back," Louis jokes.

"We don't want him stopping us," Harry adds.

"Got it. Come on guys." Turns out Liam has spent the time putting the completed song on a disk. We make our way to Simon's office. When we arrive, Simon is waiting for us. Liam walks up and hands him the disk.

"What's this?" Simon ask.

"It's a song I wrote," Niall tells him. There is a scared look on his face. I'm almost positive mine looks the same.

"Let's hear it then," Simon retorts as he puts the disk in a drive. When the song reaches its end, Simon says it good. "But who is the female voice?"

I've been standing behind Zayn and Niall, where Simon couldn't see me. I step forward. "Me, sir. Hi, I'm Cori," I say as I reach out to shake his hand.

"Well I think we have something wonderful here. How would you like to sign on as a part of One Direction?"

I turn and give a shocked look to Niall. He gently nods his head and smiles.

"Sure, I'd love to." I can barely get the words out of my mouth.

After I sign on, the boys and I make our way home.

"What do you think the fans will say?" I ask in the car.

"They'll love you," says Harry.

"Just like we do," Niall adds with a smile.

"But the fans are different. They might not think this is as good of an idea as we do," I point out.

"Well if they don't love you then they are crazy," Louis retorts.

"Don't worry, we won't let them hurt you," Liam comforts me.

"Promise?" I ask, still nervous.

"Promise," Zayn nods.


	14. XI

"Free day!" Louis yells as he burst into Niall's flat.

"I say we celebrate," Zayn says as he wanders into the room.

"What are we celebrating? That we have a free day? We just had two months of that!" I joke.

"No…I think we are celebrating you," Niall says as he shoots a questioning look at Zayn, who nods.

"Aw, do we have to? I mean its sweet and all, but I was kinda hoping to stay in and watch a movie or something," I say.

"Sounds like a party to me!" Harry says. I didn't even notice him and Liam walk in until he said something.

We gathered a stack of everyone's favorite movies, snacks, and drinks. I pop in the movie on the top of the stack and we all get comfortable. By about 4:30 we start to get bored. So we start to play games. About an hour later, I pull Harry aside.

"So you can cook, right?" I ask.

"A little. Why?" he inquires, giving me a weird look.

"I want to make dinner for everyone, but I need some help considering how much y'all eat," I say starting with a cautious tone the turning it into a joking one.

"Let's do it! We can go to my flat if you want," he replies, beaming his adorable cheeky smile.

"More of a surprise that way! Let's go!" I say as we walk back to the others. "Hey we will be back. And stop snacking!" I yell at them. I hear them laughing as Harry and I head out the door.

"So what are we making?" Harry ask as we walk into his flat.

"Well, I was thinking breakfast for dinner." It's one of my favorites, plus its fun to make. Harry nods and we start to get everything we need. We make a butt load of french toast, scramble about a dozen eggs, and bacon. Lots of bacon, and some turkey bacon just for Zayn.

The entire time we blast music and try not to make too much of a mess. Harry sets the table as I text the others to come join us and to bring the rest of the movies. I can tell by their faces when they walk in that they weren't expecting this much.

"Well, come on. Before it gets cold." They all run to the table, almost knocking each other over. I'm pretty sure Louis did actually fall. When we finish we all make our way to the couch to watch another movie. They all sit down, leaving no room for me, so to mess with them, I lay on top of them. They don't seem to mind, but by the next movie, I'm on the floor. As we watch the movies we all fall asleep. No one wakes up until the next morning, all on the floor in Harry and Louis' flat.


	15. XII

A few days later, Niall and I are eating breakfast when I think of something: the fans.

"How are we going to tell the fans?" I ask.

"I hadn't thought of that," he replies. We both sit there thinking about it for a minute. "I think it's time to bring back the video diaries," he says after a minute.

"Oh, good idea!"

We hurriedly get dressed. I run to the other guys' flats and tell them to come to the flat. I'm so excited and nervous, I can't help but run. Niall explains the idea and they all start to get excited. We plan out how we are going to do it, then set up. They all sit on the couch and start the video. We decided to introduce me at the end. They go through the video being idiots and telling the fans about the recent news and the new album.

"Well, I guess that's it, lads," Liam says.

"I feel like there is something we forgot," Harry says, trailing off like he is thinking. They start listing off everything they've talked about so far. I'm trying hard not to laugh.

Finally Zayn says, " Did we talk about our new member?"

"No, we didn't. Where is she?" Niall ask. They decided to faze me in editing. Kind of like they did to Louis a while back. "Cori! Where have you been? We just did the whole video without you!"

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time! Hi!" I say as I turn to the camera. I can't stop laughing for the rest of the video. We finish the diary and collapse from all the laughing.

We spend a few weeks in the studio, finishing the album. At one point, Simon tells us that we need to make a music video. We meet the director he choose and hear his idea for the video. I start to get excited.

"Now I need you to act like yourselves. This is Cori's first video, so we want to show who she really is," the director tells us when we arrive on set a few days later.

I start to get nervous. He is right, it's my first video. I start to think to myself: _can I pull this off? Will it be any good? Will the fans like it?..._ Niall walks over to where I'm sitting.

"Hey, you ready?" I turn to look at him, and he sees the fear in my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks as he sits down next to me.

"I'm freaking out! I've never done this before. I just don't think I'm good eno…" I start to rattle on.

"Hey! Never say that! You're amazing. Everything will be fine," he says, cutting me off. He then gives me a huge hug. I can feel his heart beating and smell his cologne. I want to kiss him so badly, but I don't want to make the first move. Especially if he doesn't feel the same way. We separate and I feel better, but not fully confident. Niall has to push me onto set.

By the end of the day I'm exhausted but I feel much better about the whole video. The next day we have a photo shoot for the album cover. The saying 'time flies when you're having fun' came completely true. I can barely remember most of the shoot.


	16. XIII

Its a few days later and all of a sudden Niall starts to ignore me. I try to get through to him by the just won't open up. It's not like him to not tell me things, so I go to find someone else to talk to. I run into Liam first.

"Hey, Liam. Can we talk?" I say as I pass by. He sits down against the wall and motions for me to join him.

"What's wrong?" he asks once I've sat down.

"Niall is ignoring me. I can barely get two words out of him. It's really starting to piss me off," I say, my voice rising as I go.

"How long has he been ignoring you?"

"A day or two. I'm not sure how much longer I can handle it. I think I just need to get out of the house."

I think he can tell that I don't mean just for today. He nods and tells me he will tell the others. I run back to the flat and pack my bag.

The next thing I know I'm on a flight back to Texas. I figure I will stay with my parents until things blow over. I know I'm not going to leave the boys forever. I could never do that, they are like my family. To add to that, I still need to tell my parents about everything.

After about a week, I fell good enough to talk to the boys again. I told my parents and they came to terms with it and are proud. I still don't talk to Niall out of fear. I spend most of my time at the house, playing my brother's Xbox.

I want to go back, but I don't want to be ignored. So I stay with my parents for almost a month.


	17. XIV

It's the end of the month and I still haven't talked to Niall. I'm sitting at home alone when I hear the doorbell ring. It's early and I'm still half asleep, so it takes me forever to get off the couch. I feel bad about how long I take. When I open the door I see the back of a beautiful blonde head walking toward a car parked on the curb.

"Niall," I say under my breath. "Niall!" I yell at him as I start to run toward him. He turns around just in time to catch me as I jump into his arms.

He spins me in circles until we are both dizzy. He sets me down and stares into my eyes. I can't pull my eyes away from his gorgeous blue ones. He softly brushes away the hair that has fallen into my face. The next thing I know, my heart is racing and the butterflies are rising because his lips have crashed into mine. It feels magical. It just feels right being in his arms with his lips touching mine.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help mys-" he starts to say once we break apart.

"Stop talking and kiss me again," I interrupt him, giggling slightly.

"Gladly," he says smiling as he leans in to kiss me again.

We break apart and I invite Niall inside. On the way in he says, "I'm so sorry. Liam told me everything. I'm so sorry! Will you please come back with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Just let me pack my things," I shout.

On the way to the airport I think about the others. I want to mess with them and I want to keep Niall and me a secret from the fans. I turn to Niall and tell him what I'm thinking. He laughs a little, but agrees to the idea. We decide that when we get back we will act like nothing has happened.


	18. XV

Niall and I get off the plane in London to find the rest of the band waiting for us with a crowd of paparazzi around them. I ignore the paparazzi and run to hug which ever guy I reach first, dropping my bag on the ground so I can run faster. It didn't matter with guy I hugged first because they huddled around me in a giant group hug.

The first thing I hear when I get in the car is Liam asking, "So did anything happen between the two of you that we don't know about?"

_Shit! _I think. I had totally forgotten to think of a back story. I can't think of anything. Luckily, Niall seems to be prepared.

"I told her I was jealous she was getting all the attention, so I started to ignore her. I said we were all dying without her and convinced her to come home." It's a bad story, but they seem to take it. I do see them look at each other suspiciously, though, but I brush it off and relax. I'm happy to be home.

We get back to the flat and Niall helps me unpack. We talk about our back story and Niall even tries to kiss me. I let him, of course. I'm too happy to resist. It's about 12 pm once we finish unpacking.

"Hey, I'm going outside to spin," I tell Niall, hoping he will come with me.

"Wait up! Teach me something, would you?" he asks as we head out the door.

We spend the rest of daylight outside messing around and having fun. We try not to do anything couple-like, just in case someone is watching, but we do slip a few times.

We go back inside once it's too dark to do anything else. I'm pretty exhausted, so I go straight to bed, kissing Niall good night.

Around 2 am I wake up with a start. I can't go back to sleep so I walk to the living room and flip on the TV. A few minutes late, Niall walks out of his room and comes to sit next to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks.

"Ya. I just had a bad dream," I respond.

"What about?" he is still not quite awake enough to comprehend much, I must have woken him up. I feel bad.

"Well, you left me and the fans hated me. You know, pretty much everything that could go wrong in my life right now," I tell him.

"Come on. You need sleep." He takes my hand in his and leads me to his room, where we curl up together and fall asleep. It's one of the best night's sleeps I ever had.


	19. XVI

I wake up to the sound of Niall's guitar and the smell of breakfast. I walk out of his room to find him sitting with his back toward me, writing a new song. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He jump and lays his guitar down on top of his notebook. He turns around and grabs my waist, pulling me over the back of the chair into his lap, where he kisses me lightly.

"Good morning," he says, pulling his lips away from mine.

"Morning," I reply with a smiling. "What are you up to so early?"

"Writing. I had a great idea for a song. I was actually hoping to get into the studio today. You hungry?" he asks, changing the topic of conversation.

"Yes! What did you make?" I ask as I roll out of his lap and onto the floor.

After finishing out toast and bacon, we make out way to the studio with the rest of the band in tow. I can't help but look at Niall while I'm in the booth, and vise-versa.

The song he wrote is about us. I sit there hoping the others still think that nothing is going on. I know it's hard for Niall and me to hide it sometimes, though. It makes me laugh just thinking about it. Zayn turns to me and asks what's funny and I have to tell him nothing.

The next day we have a photo shoot. I've never seen Niall's smile so real in my life. I have a feeling the others notice, too, but they don't say anything.

After the shoot we all head back to Niall's flat, which, I guess, is not my flat, too. We pick up Nandos on the way and have a family dinner. We finish dinner and everyone leaves. I grab my computer and sit down on the couch to relax for the rest of the night.

I sit down to realize just how sneaky the boys are. They have pulled up a video chat, I'm assuming, to see if there really was something going on between Niall and me.

I decide to pretend not to notice, but I have to warn Niall somehow. So I pull up _Word _and type everything to him.

"Hey Niall, can you bring me something to drink?" I hell into the other room.

"Sure, babe," he says as he walks in.

"Check this out," I say as I point to the computer. He reads the note and laughs.

"So that's how it is?" he asks.

"Yep!"

We play it off for the rest of the night. As the days have gone by, though, it has gotten harder and harder to act like we aren't together. Obviously the others have noticed. I'm not just trying to keep it from the boys, but the fans, too. I'm keeping myself safe from any hate mail from them. So far it's working, but all I want to do is hold Niall's hand in public.

Eventually, I close the computer, kiss Niall goodnight, and go to bed.


	20. XVII

We spend the next few days finishing the album and making it perfect. Now we have to promote it. Somehow, without my knowledge, we decided to have a few concerts. On the inside I'm freaking out, but I don't show it because I don't want Niall to worry.

The news has a few days to settle in and my nerves have reached a peak. I'm lying on the floor in my dressing room, listening to calming music, when I hear a knock at the door. I open my eyes to see Niall com in and close the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he lies down next to me.

"The truth?" I reply, closing my eyes again.

"The truth."

I roll over and lay my head on his chest. "I'm scared," I say I'm the comfort of his arms. I can hear his heart beat steadily as mine races inside my chest.

"I thought so," he retorts with a small laugh. He kisses the top of my head and reaches into his pocket. "So I brought something for you." He pulls out a necklace with a silver shamrock on it. I sit up and lift my hair so he can put it around my neck.

"Isn't this yours?" I inquire. I recognize it. I'm almost positive I've seen it around his neck before.

"I figured it would be like having a piece of me with you on stage, since I can't stand next to you the whole time." He smiles as I turn around and kiss his soft lips.

Its time to go on stage so I tuck the necklace in my shirt and we make our way out. It's almost to my first solo and I notice I am messing with the shamrock. I quickly tuck it back in my shirt and sing.

We finish what I think was a great concert. We get off stage and I'm stopped in my tracks.

"So I think they would make the perfect couple. What do you think lads?" Louis says turning to Niall and I.

"Well isn't that Niall's necklace she's wearing?" harry asks.

"What? This old thing? I've had this forever," I quickly retort. They pretend to believe me and walk away. Niall and I make out way to change and give each other quick glances of relief.


	21. note3

Hey! so i don't want to be weird or anything but… follow me on twitter you can ask me questions, give me ideas, and talk to me! I would love to know you all I will follow you back if you follow me my name is CoriOfficialH I may also, every now and then, post updates or spoilers so please follow me :D but tell me if you are following me because you saw this!


	22. XVIII

We spend the next few days on the road doing concerts. The only time we get to sleep is on the plane or in the car. Either way, one of us is always asleep. I never take off Niall's necklace. It comforts me, knowing he is always there.

Finally we find ourselves in a hotel and we rent three two-bed rooms. Since Niall and I live together already, we take one room. I try to sleep, but the room is freezing. I'm already wearing a pair of sweats I brought and I am underneath three blankets, but I'm still cold. I get up to get a jacket just to realize I have nothing comfortable enough to sleep in. so I walk over to Niall's bag, pull out his Mickey Mouse hoodie, and slip it over my head. I crawl back into bed and fall straight asleep.

"Wake up, princess," I hear Niall say as I slip back into consciousness. "The boys are here to talk about more promoting."

I roll out of bed, and walk into the living room. I pull the sleeves of Niall's hoodie over my hands, forgetting that it's not mine and that no one knows we are together.

"Isn't that Niall's, too?" Harry ask when he sees me in the hoodie.

I wake up a little more, look down at what I'm wearing, and reply, "it was freezing last night and this is the first comfortable thing I found." It is the truth for once. I still feel bad lying to them.

We finish our meeting and I'm left with Niall to pack. We finish with time to spare. I'm still wearing the hoodie and necklace. Niall is most likely not getting the m back anytime soon.

Niall sits down on the couch and I lay in his lap. "That looks good on you, you know. Better than on me," Niall comments.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Can I talk to you?"

"About anything," he responds.

"I want to tell them. Just the boys, though. Not the fans yet," I say as he strokes my hair.

"They already know," Niall claims.

"I know, but I'm tired of pretending like we aren't together."

"Okay, before the show later?"

"Better than after," I say getting up. We get our things and meet the boys downstairs to head to the next concert.


	23. XIX

"Guys wait," I say as we are about to go on stage for our last concert. They all turn to face me and Niall walks to my side.

"Meet my girlfriend," he says taking my hand.

"Wait, the two of you are together?" Harry says sarcastically.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Louis shouts and we all laugh.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go have some fun," I say. I jump onto Niall's back and he carries me on stage. We play a great show and quickly jump into a plane to fly home.

Right before I sit down next to Niall, Harry pulls me over to sit with him. "Tell me everything," he says once I've landed in the seat.

I look over at Niall and see that Liam has taken my usual seat next to him. I assume he is doing the same thing Harry is. I still wish I didn't have to do this, though. I turn back to Harry and tell him everything he wants to know.

"But we can't tell anyone else," I finish. "I don't want the fans to know quite yet."

"Okay," he says giving me a cheeky smile.

We land and go straight home to get sleep. I wake up earlier than Niall and decide to make breakfast.

"Good morning," Niall says walking into the kitchen. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my cheek lightly, and then rests his chin on my shoulder. "What's for breakfast?" he asks.

"Nothing for you, food monster," I joke as I hand him a plate. "This is all for me."

Simon calls in the middle of breakfast and tells us to meet at his office in an hour. We finish breakfast and hurry to get ready. Niall drives us to the studio where we go to Simon's office.

"We are all here now. Good," Simon says s as we walk in. "It seems that a lot of people want to see a video of _Moments_. Now, we can film it quickly, but we cannot get girls quick enough."

"I can ask Perrie," Zayn says.

"We could use our girlfriends," Louis inputs. His face lights up at the thought of Eleanor.

"But Harry and I don't have girlfriends," Niall shoots back.

"Well Cori could be one of the girls," Harry points out.

"One more girl and he have a video," Liam says.

"Okay. I will leave it to you all. The shoot starts tomorrow," Simon informs us and we head out the door.


	24. XX

Harry magically found a girl for the video. I think her name was Madison. I finally get to meet Eleanor, Perri, and Danielle. They are all so sweet.

We each get our own camera man. They tell us to pick a perfect date. Once we all have our instructions, we run off to go on our own adventures.

Niall and I head back to our place. We have gotten so used to staying at home for our dates that it's what is perfect to us. Niall makes some popcorn and grabs our favorite drinks, while I pick a movie. The cameraman films us doing this. I turn to him before I sit down.

"If you think there is anything we should do, please tell us," I say smiling. He nods his head and we continue.

I lay down in Niall's lap and we start the movie. Throughout the movie I change positions, never getting fully comfortable. After lying in his lap for a little while, Niall starts to tickle me and I quickly squirm to the other side other the couch, laughing. I grab the popcorn and cradle it, pulling my knees to my chest. I take a piece out of the bowl and throw it at Niall.

"Catch," I say once I have his attention. I throw another piece of popcorn and Niall attempts to catch it in his mouth. He fails and it falls to the floor. I try again and he catches it this time.

After a few successful throws, I take a handful and throw it all at him. It explodes and he is covered. Niall gets up and lunges to attack me. I move the popcorn and curl into the smallest ball I can be.

All of a sudden the movie is over. We clean up, still throwing popcorn, which takes up forever. We ask the camera man if he has enough and head back to the studio.

Once the others arrive, I let the bouts chill alone for a while. I decide to get to know the other girlfriends better.

"So, where did y'all go for your date?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, Harry made dinner for us," Madison says smiling. I start to wonder if there might be something between her and Harry.

"I'm going to guess he made tacos?" I joke. It is his favorite food, though. Madison nods and we all laugh. "What did Louis do?" I ask, turning to Eleanor.

"We went for some ice cream and a walk on the beach," she replies.

"Will y'all please just get married already?

"I wish," she says with a smile.

"I going to guess that Liam took you to an amusement park," I propose to Danielle. She nods and we turn to look at Perri.

"He took me out to dinner," she says once she notices we are all looking at her. "Knowing Niall, there must have been food involved," she jokes, turning the attention to me. "Nandos, maybe?"

"No, but we did make a huge mess with popcorn. I'm pretty sure there is still some hidden in the couch. But no, we stayed in and watch a movie," I say, laughing about the popcorn.

I feel something poke my sides, right where I'm ticklish, and I scream. I try to turn around, but his arms are already around my waist.

"You ready to go home?" Niall ask, laying his chin on my shoulder. I nod, say goodbye to the other girls, and we head home.


	25. XXI

The next day we are sitting at home relaxing. I'm reading one of my favorite books, Sisters Red by Jackson Pearce (go check it out, it's really good). Niall is watching whatever sports are on. All of a sudden, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yell, too lazy to get up. The other boys walk in and sit around the room. "Since when have you ever knocked?"

"Liam got to the door first," Louis complains, as I giggle a little.

"Anyways, we have an interview coming up. We should probably tell them about Cori," Liam says once everyone has settled down.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" I ask, setting down my book.

"We planned to have another interview with Alan Carr before we met you," Zayn says.

"Now you've screwed everything up!" Louis yells jokingly. I kick him, laughing.

"When is it?" I ask.

"On Friday," Liam informs me.

"Let's do it! Just make sure they know there are six of us now, not five," I say.

Three days later, I wake up to a beautiful, sunny day. It's the day of our Alan Carr interview. _My first interview_, I think to myself. _This should be fun_. I get dressed and meet the boys down at the van. I pull out my camera and turn it on.

"So Niall," I say, pointing the camera at him. "Where are we headed?"

"Alan Carr. Chatty Man," he says in his announcer's voice. I laugh, record a little more, then turn the camera off and enjoy the rest of the ride.

We get there and I turn the camera back on. "Well, we are here and we really want to come say hi to all of you but we are running late. This is normal for us apparently. Sorry!" I say pointing the camera at myself.

We go inside and get ready. Alan stops by to say hello. All this time I'm filming random things here and there. Finally it's time for the show.

They announce us and we walk in down the stairs. We sit down on the couch and start the interview. Alan offers us drinks and we take them. Then he turns to me.

"I had to get a bigger couch because of you."

"Sorry!" I say acting slightly offended. "But you didn't have to do that; I could have sat on top of someone or on the floor."

"Well, It's too late now isn't it?" we all laugh and then get back to the interview. "So, last time the boys were here only two of you had girlfriends," Alan says, setting up his first question. "Are you two still with your lovely ladies?"

"Yep," they both say.

"But now Zayn has a girl, too," Liam says, turning all the attention to Zayn.

"Oh, really? What's her name?" Alan asks.

"Perri," Zayn says, smiling.

"And the three of you? Still single?" Harry, Niall, and I nod. "Do you hear that, ladies and gentleman? There are still three members single! There is still a chance!"

We continue with jokes and witty banter. Towards the end of the interview Alan gets up and says, "So as it is tradition for us, we must have our dance off."

The six of us get up and line up on one side of the carpet. We have and epic battle in which, if you ask me, we beasted. Alan, though, thinks he won.

We finish that, and then get back in the van and go to get some food. Once we finish eating, we head back home.

"So next week, they want us on The Late Late Show," Liam tells us, looking at a message he just received.

"In Ireland?" I ask. I remember seeing a video of them on the show.

"I can see if my mom will come up and make us food," Niall says, ignoring my question completely, but at the same time answering it.

After that we stop talking. Zayn falls asleep against the window and I'm trying my hardest to stay awake. We get home; I edit my videos together and post it on YouTube. Then, I literally fall into bed and pass out.


	26. XXII

I wake up the next morning before Niall. I decide not to wake him so I stay in my room. I pull out a book that Sarah sent me a few days ago. She liked it so much, she just had to send it.

I've gotten better about keeping her updated. Even when I forget, she calls or text me. She tells me about things that are happening back home. I had to get a new number with all my old friends trying to get in touch with the boys. She is one of the only people from home with my new number.

Eventually, I pick up my phone and check the date. It's September 6, 7 days before Niall's birthday. I start thinking about what I want to do for him. I want to get him an awesome cake, but what? What should it look like? What should I get him for a present?

It's almost noon. I'm still in bed reading when Niall walks in and tells me he is going golfing for the day. He kisses me goodbye and is out the door. I call Eleanor and ask if she want to get together. I'm in desperate need of a mani-pedi.

Eleanor and I find a nail salon and spend the day planning. She has agreed to help me plan a surprise party for Niall. We call Ireland to make sure his family is willing to help a lot since we will be there for the party.

"So we need to send out the invites, and order the cake. Any plans for that?" Eleanor asks me over dinner. We have spent the whole day together planning and having fun.

"I was thinking a guitar. An acoustic, with Niall and me sitting in the hole and the boys around the bottom. Is that too much?"

"No it's perfect!" she exclaims.

We spend the next few days together, again, planning. On Wednesday the boys and I leave for Ireland. Eleanor comes behind us to help set up for the party. On Thursday, it's time to The Late Late Show.


End file.
